Blog użytkownika:Mbocian87/Moja wersja TD
Hej, chciałbym przedstawić w tym artykule Totalną Porażkę widzianą moimi oczami. Ale o co tak właściwie chodzi. Cóż, zapewne każdy ma jakiś wątek, moment, czy zmianę, która mu szczerze nie pasuje w show. Ja sam mam kilka, które chętnie bym wymazał, bądź zmienił. Nie mówię, źle o niczym, ponieważ bardzo lubię TD, nawet z tymi rzeczami, które wymienię, lecz bez nich, bądź gdyby były wykorzystane w inny sposób, było by to jeszcze lepsze. Pamiętajcie, że to tylko moja opinia, a wy nie musicie się z nią zgadzać. Tak, wypadałoby przedstawić kilka zasad. *Brak zmian w kolejności eliminacji. To coś, co chciałbym zostawić, aby show nie wyszło zagmatwane. Jaka kolejność eliminacji była, taka będzie. Istnieje jednak możliwość wyeliminowania kogoś odcinek wcześniej, bądź później (o ile odcinek jest bez eliminacji), albo można też zmienić kolejność podwójnych eliminacji (np Gwen i Scott w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów) *Powód eliminacji może być inny niż w oryginale i jeśli tak będzie, to zostanie to przedstawione. *Niektóre powroty, bądź zmiany drużyn mogą nie być liczone. Mogą być też liczone niektóre nieoficjalne powroty *Strona będzie zahaczać w głównej mierze o fabułę oryginalnego TD, ta strona to tylko niewielkie zmiany. Niektóre zmiany, mogą być większe. *Zwycięzca w Polsce może się zmienić, jeśli nie odbyło się głosowanie online na zwycięzce. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Już w pierwszym odcinku zajdzie pewna zmiana. Właściwie nie ma ona żadnego wpływu na dalszy ciąg, lecz i tak powiem, że Katie i Sadie w tej wersji grają od początku w jednej drużynie. To oznacza, że Katie i Izzy nie zamienią się w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2. Obłęd na Wawanakwa Czemu Gwen wygrywając wyzwanie, była zagrożona? Czyżby tak jak wg symulatora w tym odcinku nie było gry o immunitet? Nie podoba mi się to, gdy istnieje coś takiego. Przed eliminacją powinna być gra o to kto jest bezpieczny. Gwen wygrała, a co za tym idzie, nie mogła być zagrożona. Ok, to skoro Gwen jest bezpieczna, przeanalizujmy głosy (pamiętajmy, że zgodnie z zasadami, nie mogę zmienić kolejności eliminacji) *Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna i Geoff głosowali na Izzy z praktycznie tego samego powodu, co w oryginale. Czyli za postrzelenie wielu osób pistoletem do usypiania *Owen głosował na Gwen, mimo, że jest nietykalna, ale w tej wersji marnuje swój głos. Raczej nie głosowałby na Izzy *Izzy głosowała na Duncana, co sprawia, że oboje byli zagrożeni. Raczej na Heather by nie głosowała, gdyż to ona sprzątała by publiczną łazienkę. A czemu Duncan? No właściwie, ktoś to musiał być, a on po za Izzy, Heather i Gwen dostał piankę jako ostatni. Dodatkowo w tej wersji sojusz Duncana i Heather udaje się, co sprawia, że Duncan jest na dobrej pozycji będąc członkiem jednocześnie dwóch sojuszy. Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu Oryginalnie w tym odcinku każda z par zdobywa po jednym punkcie, przez co w rezultacie nie ma zwycięzcy. To coś czego nie lubię, u mnie powinien być zwycięzca wyzwania. Po za tym, jest to idealny moment, by przyznać immunitet jedynemu Okoniowi, który zdobędzie nietykalność w tym sezonie. Tak więc jak to Chris powiedział "Zwycięzcami są Ledanka i Szałolan". Eliminacja wygląda w tej wersji również inaczej niż w oryginale, gdzie zagrożona była Gwen. Tam głosy musiały pójść w ten sposób, że Geoff zagłosował na nią (najpewniej za aparat, który wrzuciła mu do wody), a Gwen na Owena (z niewiadomego powodu). Tutaj Geoff i Heather są zagrożeni. Duncan przekonuje swoich sojuszników do eliminacji Geoffa, który kilka dni temu nie zagłosował na Bridgette (też osobiście uważam, że nie głosował na nią, w innym wypadku złość Duncana na Geoffa nie miałaby sensu). To daje nam 3 głosy na Geoffa. Pozostała trójka, czyli Gwen, Geoff i Leshawna pragną wyeliminować Heather. Ostatecznie kończy się to dogrywką, którą przegrywa Geoff. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Ten odcinek został poświęcony wyeliminowanym obozowiczom i tak naprawdę nie spodobało mi się, że była w nim eliminacja. Serio, czy nie mogli zrobić tego później, skoro był jeden odcinek w zapasie. Obóz rozbitków Dochodzimy do momentu, o którym wspomniałem wcześniej. Leshawna nie została wyeliminowana i wraz z Duncanem, Heather i Gwen zostaje wyrzucona na bezludną wyspę (Owen w tym czasie przebywa w wychodku i zawiera nowe "znajomości"). W tej wersji Owen przebywa dłużej z dala od reszty obozowiczów. Heather znajduje tajną kwaterę producentów zapewniając sobie immunitet. Spokojnie, Owen też się znajduje cały i zdrowy. Jak rozłożą się głosy? Wymyśliłem, że pianki będą rozdawane w tej samej kolejności co faktycznie były rozdawane w Obóz rozbitków (stąd też wygrana Heather). Sojusz Duncana dalej ma się świetnie i cała trójka eliminuje Leshawne. Cóż, Gwen będzie teraz musiała stawić im czoła w pojedynkę. Tymczasem Leshawna i Gwen głosują na Owena. Wielka stopa (odcinek) Drużyny takie same, zwycięzcy również, ale jedna, mała zmiana, która wyeliminuje coś co mnie denerwuje. Czy Szef Hatchet na pewno miał głos kogo wyeliminować? Czy może było głosownie? Ale jaki sens jest zrobić głosowanie, przy dwóch osobach, które zdobywają immunitet, gdzie zakładając, że obie mogą zagłosować na kogoś innego, i przy dwóch osobach bez immunitetu, którzy jak wiadomo zagłosują przeciwko sobie. Jak to wygląda w tej wersji? Heather jako pierwsza dotyka totemu wygrywając immunitet dla siebie i Gwen. Lecz dotknięcie totemu umożliwia jej wybranie osoby, która opuści program. Cóż, Heather zdradza kolejnego sojusznika (bliżej w sojuszu była z Duncanem niż z Owenem, nawet w tej wersji). Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki Żaden ze zwycięzców nie traci nagrody za wygrany sezon. Plan Totalnej Porażki Reguła kołysania W tym odcinku Owen wraca do gry. Kto się cieszy? Tylko nie podoba mi się to, co się stało z Owenem po jego powrocie. Nie licząc, że ten powrót i tak byłby niepotrzebny, bo Owen i tak nie mógłby już wejść do finału. Jak się okazuje, w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Courtney w rzeczywistości nie była nietykalna, a co za tym idzie powinna zostać wyeliminowana. Jednakże mimo wszystko Chris sprawił, że odpadł Owen. Owen jak powiedział Chris w tym odcinku, wytoczył proces, który wygrał, a dzięki temu mógł powrócić do programu, po niesprawiedliwej eliminacji. Dobry piesek Bardzo lubię Plan Totalnej Porażki, ale jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że jest mi smutno. Cóż, brakuje mi w tym sezonie półfinału, czyli momentu gdzie finałowa trójka rywalizuje o miejsce w finale. Jak dla mnie podwójna eliminacja była tutaj nie potrzebna i po raz drugi mamy kolejny odcinek, gdzie eliminacja na spokojnie mogła być zrobiona. Jakby to mogło wyglądać? Zwycięzcą wyzwania nadal jest Beth, tego nie zmieniajmy. Głosy rozłożyły się tak samo. Istnieje jednak kilka zmian. Po pierwsze, relacja Courtney i Duncana nie rozpada się w tej wersji w tym odcinku. Duncan będąc "półprzytomny" na ceremonii, naciska guzik Courtney przypadkowo. Courtney jest wyeliminowana? Nie, byłaby, gdyby nie fakt, że Owen został zdemaskowany, a więc to Owen jedzie do domu, który oszukiwał podczas wyzwania. Szczerze też nie zazdroszczę Duncanowi, musiał wybrać między swoją dziewczyną, a swoim kumplem. Tak, Courtney jest w tej wersji w półfinale, wraz z Beth i Duncanem. Bunt w studiu Ok, w poprzednim odcinku odpadł Owen, a więc mamy finałową trójkę. Wyzwania szły tak samo. Uczestnicy musieli wyczyścić toaletę (z której skorzystał po za niedźwiedziem i wielką Stopą, również Szef Hatchet, gdyż potrzeba było trzech kabin). Uczestnicy wystrzeliwują się z armaty, a następnie jest wyścig, gdzie odpowiadają na pytania, oraz wykonują różne zadania, jeśli odpowiedzą nieprawidłowo. Courtney i Duncan współpracują podczas odcinka i chcą wejść do finału razem. Tutaj osoba, która pierwsza dobiegnie do studia podsumowań, ma prawo wyboru. Widać też konflikt w tej wersji pomiędzy tą dwójką, a Beth, która zmuszona jest działać sama. W prawdzie Courtney i Duncan wychodzą w pewnym momencie na prowadzenie, lecz Beth zostaje przygnieciona przez sejf i wpada do przepaści. W oryginalnej wersji był to Duncan, którego uratowała Beth. W tej wersji jest odwrotnie. Courtney nie chce jednak ratować Beth, ale Duncan to robi i cała trójka biegnie. Courtney była na prowadzeniu, ale musiała się potknąć, lub poślizgnąć, aby nie ukończyć etapu jako pierwsza. Beth kończy jako pierwsza. Nie, nie Duncan, gdyż on mimo wszystko wziąłby Courtney do finału, a Beth wzięła Duncana. Czemu? No chyba nie muszę mówić, że dlatego, że ją przed chwilą uratował. I tak, mamy finał Beth vs Duncan (nie mogłem go zmienić zgodnie z zasadami, mogłem tylko zmienić przyczynę wejścia do finału). Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! W tej wersji, Duncan podobnie jak Geoff i cała jego ekipa idzie szukać pomocy, przez co nie dostaje się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Jak dla mnie, nie opłacało się dawać Duncana na jeden odcinek TDWT, a później go przywracać do gry w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., ponieważ równie dobrze mógł w tamtym odcinku zadebiutować. Hej, to oznacza, że Courtney i Duncan zadebiutowali w tej wersji w trzynastym odcinku sezonu. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Zgodnie z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Duncan nie dostaje się do tego sezonu, a co za tym idzie, nie rezygnuje. Nie jest to jedyna zmiana, jaką chciałbym wprowadzić. Wygląda na to, że druga zmiana drużyn też nie będzie miała miejsca, ponieważ Izzy i Sierra od początku rywalizują w drużynie w której znajduje się ich miłość. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Czemu Lindsay musiała głosować na wszystkich? Ja wiem, że nie jest zbyt inteligentna, ale w sumie zawsze wiedziała jak się głosuje, a co za tym idzie to trochę dziwne było. Czy tak jak reszta głosowała na Ezekiela? Na razie uznajmy, ze jej głos w tej wersji jest niewyjaśniony. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii To samo co w poprzednim. Panda głosowała zamiast Lindsay, które na nikogo nie zagłosowała. Tutaj wszystko się odbywa normalnie, ale też jest głos na DJ'a, przez co Harold rezygnuje, a nie zostaje wyeliminowany przez głosowanie, tak jak w oryginale. Gdy widzę Londyn to... Podobnie jak w oryginale Duncan wraca... nie wait, nie wraca, ale debiutuje w tym odcinku. To się nie zmienia. Ale jako, że wspominam, o tym, to coś się jednak zmienia. Ezekiel w tej wersji nie zamienia się w zombi. Ta sytuacja najpierw mnie zdziwiła, a potem zszokowała, a teraz uważam, że zniszczenie postaci taki sposób, to delikatnie mówiąc przegięcie. Tak więc Ezekiel jest tutaj sobą. A co w takim razie z eliminacjami Anne Marii i Camerona? No cóż, do nich jeszcze dojdziemy, ale nawet bez Ezekiela jest sposób, by odpadli w tamtym momencie. Podsumowanie III Nie rozumiem debiutu Blaineley w tym sezonie. Ona nie wylosowała nawet puszki z głową Chrisa, więc dlaczego zadebiutowała? W mojej wersji nikt nie debiutuje. Beth nie wyrabia się w ciągu 45 sekund by odpowiedzieć na pytanie Bitwa nad Niagarą Jako, że Blaineley nie zadebiutowała, niedźwiedź wziął udział w ślubnym wyzwaniu. Kto nie niego trafił? Owen, co by oznaczało, że Owen po raz Kolejny będzie miał interakcje z niedźwiedziem. Postanowiłem, że w tej wersji również, Cody będzie w parze z Courtney, natomiast Sierra z Alejandro. Chińska Bujda W tej wersji Courtney i Duncanowi udaje się dojść do porozumienia, lecz działają głownie we własnym interesie. Duncan przekonuje Courtney, by ta nie ufała Alejandro. Próbuje też przeprosić ją za zaistniałą sprawę w Gdy widzę Londyn to.... Courtney długo mu nie wybaczyła, ale zgodziła się zagłosować na Alejandro. Mimo to, Courtney odpada w tym odcinku, ale pozostaje w dobrych relacjach z Duncanem. Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Jako, że Ezekiel nie jest tutaj dziwadłem, uczestnicy mieli zapolować na Lwa. Dodatkowo to Cody w tej wersji wygrywa immunitet. Czemu? Uważam, że zasłużył na to, by mieć chociaż jeden swój indywidualny immunitet. Ok, a dlaczego w tym odcinku, czy to dlatego, że jako jedyny nie dostał żadnego głosu? No tak, między innymi. Ale główny powód poznacie, kiedy skończę opisywać moją wersje World Tour. Rapa Phooey! Tutaj podobnie jak w poprzednim odcinku, zamieniam zwycięzcę wyzwania z Heather na Alejandro. Alejandro jest finalistą Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i powinien zdobyć immunitet. Tak, Duncan nie miał go na Planie, nawet w tej wersji, ale widocznie go nie potrzebował. Wow, nie no, tyle eliminacji uniknął, ale sekcja jest o TDWT. Czekaj, a czy przypadkiem teraz Heather nie ma żadnego immunitetu? No nie ma, ale to jeszcze nie koniec sezonu Dziwne Przypadki Ta eliminacja mi się nie podoba szczerze i to nie dlatego, że nie lubię Sierry (szczerze, nie lubię jej), ale Sierra miała immunitet. Przed chwilą wspomniałem, ze Heather nie ma żadnego immunitetu, czy też wygranego indywidualnego wyzwania, a teraz jest idealny moment, by wygrała. Sierra odpada, a Cody i Alejandro nadal mogą być zagrożeni na ceremonii. No i... przyczyna eliminacji Sierry się nie zmienia. Przy okazji mogę wyjaśnić, czemu tacy zwycięzcy. No to tak, w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Cody zabiera Alejandro do klasy zwycięzców, a w Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro zabiera Heather. Zauważyliście, że osoby w klasie zwycięzców się nie zmieniają? Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze W mojej wersji jest w tym odcinku eliminacja. No poważnie, to już trzeci raz, gdzie eliminacji nie ma, a przydałaby się. Aloha, Finał! Finałowa dwójka walczy o swoją nagrodę, a żaden z finalistów nie traci jej po zdobyciu. Pomimo wydarzeń w Chińska Bujda, Courtney nadal pomaga Alejandro, co oznacza, że pozostają w dobrych relacjach. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Trochę w jaki sposób wygrały Zmutowane Larwy był dziwny. Najpierw Toksyczne Szczury dotarły do mety, ale przegrały, bo wysadziły swój domek. Cóż, jako, że willa i tak nie była używana w tym sezonie, to w mojej wersji ona nie istniała, a Larwy docierają na metę pierwsi. Dodatkową zmianą jest brak wystąpienia poprzedniej obsady na statku. Jednakże Owen dalej się pojawia na wyspie, choć z przyczyny, że nie podróżował z innymi statkiem jego dialog musi być inny. Schwytani straceńcy W tym odcinku uznałem, że zwycięzcami zostaną Zmutowane Larwy. Brick dotarł jako pierwszy do mety i właściwie nie obchodzi mnie to, że stracił więcej członków. Tutaj Larwy są już na przegranej pozycji, bo więcej można stracić osób z drużyny, gdzie jest ich 6, a nie 4. Zamiana drużyn występuje w tym odcinku, ale powodem jest fakt, że Chris nie może znieść już ciągłej porażki Toksycznych Szczurów i postanawia, żeby wybrali sobie jednego członka ze Zmutowanych Larw. Ahoj, załogo! Eliminacje Dawn uważam za najgorszą eliminacje w historii Totalnej Porażki. Czemu nikt nie zorientował się, że Scott kłamał i jej nie pomógł. Jeszcze ta figurka niezwyciężoności. Tak, eliminacji nie zmienię, ale mogę usunąć figurkę niezwyciężoności, gdyż była tutaj kompletnie zbędna, skoro i tak była fałszywa. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Anne Maria znajduje diament i rezygnuje wierząc, że jest sporo warty. Było to konieczne, gdyż Ezekiel w tej wersji nie zostaje mutantem i przez to nie błąkał się po wyspie. Dakota też wychodzi w czas z kopalni i nie zostaje mutantem. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Zły lęk Poprzedni odcinek zaczął się i potoczył właściwie podobnie jak w oryginale. Jedną rzecz w tym sezonie chciałem szczególnie zmienić. Otóż Mal nie będzie alternatywna osobowością Mike'a, nie tym razem. Mike ma zamiar wykorzystywać fakt swojej choroby na osobowość wieloraką, aby zwalać winę na nową nikczemną osobowość. Tak, Mike i Mal tutaj to jedna osoba. Jego osobowości nie zostają uwięzione w podświadomości, ale po wydarzeniach z Grand Chef Auto obezwładnił ich i już nie wychodzą w najmniej nieodpowiednim momencie. Właściwie jego pozostałe osobowości nie odegrają szczególnej roli w tej wersji sezonu. Ich czas był w Zemście Wyspy. Straszne Jedzenie Sprawa pierwsza, to zmniejszcie rozmiar tych naleśników i dajcie je na jakieś normalne talerze. Ta wielkość tych naleśniorów nie była potrzebna. Alejandro w tym odcinku wyrusza po figurkę niezwyciężoności zamiast Scotta. I tak, znajduje ją i później wykorzystuje. Moment znalezienia nie był jednak pokazany na ekranie, a Alejandro ukrywa to przed uczestnikami. Wszystko po to, by podtrzymać widza w napięciu. W tym odcinku, Duncan podobnie jak w oryginale podczas wyzwania orientuje się, że skądś zna Mike'a. Różnicą jest jednak fakt, ze do końca odcinka orientuje się skąd go tak naprawdę zna. I tak, zna go z poprawczaka... a może Mala? Księżycowy Obłęd Odcinek zaczął się zwyczajnie jak Księżycowy Obłęd. Duncan już teraz ostrzega Zoey przed niebezpieczeństwem jakie się kryje w ich drużynie. Początkowo mu nie wierzy, ale wie, że Mike cierpi na osobowość wieloraką i obiecuje, że będzie mieć na niego oko. Wyzwanie toczy się, ale ze względu na to, że Duncan zna prawdę o Malu, to ich rozmowa wyglądała nieco inaczej. Duncan chce dać Malowi do zrozumienia, że w drużynie Bohaterskich Chomików jest miejsce tylko dla jednego drania. Mal jednak nie chce się łatwo poddać i też walczy z Duncanem o pozostanie jedynym czarnym charakterem w drużynie bohaterów. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris oznajmia, że wyzwanie było z nagrodą i uczestnicy otrzymują nowe pościele. Cameron też nie zmienia drużyny. Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów Przejdźmy więc do kolejnego odcinka. Strefa zabawy znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części Wawanakwa. Zawodnicy nie muszą więc przebywać całego odcinka na wyspie Kości. Zoey wie od Duncana, że Mike (a właściwie Mal) może być niebezpieczny, lecz zaczyna coraz częściej myśleć o jego "nowej osobowości". Gwen nie chce być już dłużej z Duncanem i mówi mu o tym. Ten jest zszokowany nie wiedząc co się stało. W pokoju zwierzeń Gwen mówi, że zrobi wszystko, aby pogodzić się z Courtney, nawet jeśli miałaby zostawić Duncana, choć robi to z bólem serca. Alejandro standardowo używa figurki, a w związku z tym nikt już nie popłynie na wyspę Kości. Z tego też względu Duncan wcześniej musiał się dowiedzieć prawdy o Mal'u. Frajerskie Uderzenia Mal (Mike) po zniszczeniu okularów Camerona i smartfona Sierry próbuje ich przekonać, że dokonał tego "jedyny" złoczyńca w teamie czyli Duncan. Sierra wierzy mu, ale Cameron ma wątpliwości, po co Duncan miałby to robić. Mal wmawia Cameronowi, że sam widział, jak Duncan niszczy mu okulary, a następnie dodaje, że jest jego kolegą i by go nie okłamał. Duncan dalej trzyma się Zoey i oboje zastanawiają się jak sprawdzić, czy Mike to tak naprawdę Mike. Courtney i Gwen, które w poprzednim odcinku stały się przyjaciółkami, tutaj muszą zawalczyć na ringu. Kiedy Duncan widzi, że Gwen walczy o niego z Courtney jest w szoku, ponieważ nie wie przez to, czemu z nim zerwała. Po walce, Chris normalnie daje im po punkcie, ale Duncan i Gwen są źli na siebie. Ich konflikt jednak ustał, kiedy Courtney przekonała ich do tego, by podali sobie ręce. Na ceremonii eliminacji, odbywa się normalne głosowanie (ponieważ Cameron nie zmienił drużyny). Duncan dalej przekonuje Zoey, do głosowania na Mike'a, Cameron jednak ma na głowie inny problem niż słuchanie kto zniszczył jego okulary. Ten problem to Sierra. Ostatecznie padają 3 głosy na Sierrę, 1 na Mala i 1 na Duncana. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów Kiedy drużyna Sępów świętuje kolejne zwycięstwo w Hotelu Spa, Duncan jest zły z powodu kolejnej przegranej, co okazuje wyjściem z domku i trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Przy śniadaniu, Scott mówi komplementy Courtney próbując ją poderwać. Ta jednak nie jest zainteresowana Scott'em, co nie podoba się Gwen, która uważa, że Courtney powinna dać szanse Scottowi. Duncan i Zoey wpadają na pomysł aby przeprowadzić prowokacje. Wiedząc, że Szef trzyma trochę dynamitu "by było trochę zabawniej", Duncan wykrada mu część z nich i podrzuca Mal'owi. Kiedy dochodzi do spotkania między nimi, Duncan twierdzi, że dni Mal'a są policzone, natomiast on twierdzi, że Duncan nie jest prawdziwym złoczyńcą na jakiego się kreuje. Te słowa wstrząsnęły nim i chcąc udowodnić swoją nikczemność wysadził domek Chrisa podczas wyzwania. To doprowadziło do jego dyskwalifikacji. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Mike znajduje pod swoim łóżkiem materiały wybuchowe lecz wiedząc co się stało z Duncanem w poprzednim odcinku stara się ich nie używać. Korzystając też z tego, że został wyeliminowany, stara się ponownie zdobyć zaufanie Zoey. Dziewczyna ma mętlik w głowię. Po chwili w pokoju zwierzeń twierdzi, że Mal nie może być aż taki zły, zresztą minęło trochę czasu jak on i Duncan byli w poprawczaku. Mike wykorzystuje Camerona aby skłócić Courtney i Scotta podobnie jak w oryginale. Kiedy Cameron spada w przepaść Mike w ogóle nie rusza mu na ratunek tylko odchodzi gwiżdżąc. W wyniku tego Cameron spada w dół i łamie rękę. Kiedy Gwen wygrywa wyzwanie i dochodzi do ceremonii, w wyniku tego, że Alejandro powiedział niektórym potajemnie co się dowiedział o Mike'u, Cameron oraz Mike są zagrożeni na ceremonii. Większość głosów (nieoficjalnie) padło na Mike'a, lecz Cameron nie wytrzymując dłużej wstał i powiedział, że dzisiejszego dnia o mało co nie zginął. Dodał też, że nie zaufa już nikomu, chyba, że Zoey. Nie wspomina ani słowem o Mike'u tylko oznajmia, że rezygnuje. Dodatkowo w tym odcinku za porwanie Chrisa odpowiedzialni byli Stażyści, którzy wycięli mu pranka z okazji 100 odcinka. Mimo to ratowanie go było uznane za wyzwanie. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity Alejandro ma dowody w postaci nagrań na DVD, którymi może zdemaskować Mike'a. Mike zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest na celowniku po tym jak w ostatnim odcinku był zagrożony. Courtney i Gwen świetnie dogadują się jako przyjaciółki, a Scott nadal ma jej za złe to, że Cameron ją całował. Zoey natomiast martwi się stanem Camerona i jest smutna ponieważ pomógłby jej rozwiązać problem z Mike'm. Kiedy toczy się wyzwanie, Zoey w pewnym momencie przez pomyłkę nazywa Mike'a, Malem przez co temu w nerwach zaczął lać się pot z czoła. Zoey w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje się, że zakochała się w nikczemnej osobowości Mike'a, lecz nie wie jak ma mu to powiedzieć. W tym odcinku w sumie nie zaszło dużo zmian, jedna ważniejsza była w poprzednim zdaniu. Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy Różnica w tym odcinku polega na tym, że ostatecznie dochodzi do ponownego pogodzenia się Gwen i Courtney, ale nie Courtney i Scotta. Reszty nawet nie chce mi się zmieniać... Odważne poszukiwanie łupów W tym odcinku Mike (Mal) i Zoey spędzają czas w hotelu Spa (tak, Zoey mogła kogoś zabrać). Mike zdążył pozbyć się już płyty, którą ukrył Alejandro i czuje się bezpieczny. Kiedy Mike wychodzi z jego kieszeni wypada mu jego portfel, który Zoey chce mu oddać. Wcześniej jednak zagląda do środka, a to co zobaczyła ją przeraziło. W środku znajdowało się jego prawo jazdy ze zdjęciem Mala. W pokoju zwierzeń Zoey pluła sobie w twarz jak mogła się zakochać w kimś takim jak Mike/Mal. Ona sama nie wie jak ma go nazywać po czym zaczyna płakać. Kiedy Mal przed wyzwaniem pyta się Zoey czemu płacze, ta mówi mu by się nie odzywał do niej i chce się tylko skupić na grze. Nie przyjmuje też propozycji pomocy od Mala. Mal podobnie jak w oryginale stara się sabotować działania Gwen i Scotta, co przynosi korzystne dla niego efekty. Scott wraca bez skarbu w wyniku czego odpada z gry, czyli finałowa 3 to Gwen, Mal i Zoey. Zoey ma prawo wyboru kogo wyeliminować, a kogo wziąć do finału i mimo wszystko decyduje się aby to Mike/Mal był finalistą. Zrujnowany finał Przed finałowym wyzwaniem, Zoey nadal jest negatywnie nastawiona do Mala i czuje się przez niego skrzywdzona. Mal natomiast nie wykazuje żadnych emocji w stosunku do Zoey i zaistniałej sytuacji. Przynajmniej pozornie. Pomocnikami finalistów znowu będą Alejandro, Cameron, Gwen i Heather. Cameron nadal nie wybaczył Malowi tego, że o mało przez niego nie zginął i cieszy się, że jest w drużynie Zoey. Alejandro i Heather (o dziwo) nie mając nic przeciwko aby pomóc Mal'owi w wygraniu miliona dolarów widząc w nim "godnego następce". Mal jednak był zakochany w Zoey, chociaż jego wewnętrzne "ja" nie chciało przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Zoey podobnie jak w oryginalnej wersji oddycha z ulgą kiedy Mike o mało nie wpada do toksycznych odpadów, po czym Gwen przypomina jej, że to już nie jest Mike. Zoey ma wahania nastroju i nie wie co o tym myśleć, ponieważ z jednej strony zakochała się w Mike'u, a z drugiej wie kim on jest. Kiedy Zoey wpada do wody i jest atakowana przez Kła, Mike postanawia pomóc jej. Alejandro i Heather nie wierzą własnym oczom i są zszokowani tym co robi Mal. Uznają, że w takim wypadku powinien sobie radzić sam. Mike/Mal nokautuje Kła, po czym Zoey jest zszokowana i pyta czy naprawdę ją uratował. Mike odpowiada tylko "Gra się nie skończyła" i ruszają po to by zdobyć miecz. Niezależnie od zakończenia Zoey i Mike gratulują sobie wygranej. Po chwili oboje wyjaśniają też sobie całe zajście jakie miało miejsce w sezonie. Zoey wybacza Mike'owi, a on wyznaje jej miłość i oboje dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Po chwili jednak na wyspę przybywają antyterroryści, którzy chcą aresztować Mala. Okazało się, że Cameron wniósł na niego skargę, po tym jak nie zginął o mało przez niego. Na komisariacie jednak Mal zostaje wypuszczony na wolność po 24 godzinach, gdyż dowody obciążające go przepadły wraz z zatonięciem wyspy. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Zobacz także